warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:New Generation Series
Comments on Series (You can do this on the articloe too!) OMGOMGOMGOMG I just read this now, and I LOVE IT! <3 Keep writing! [[User:Shigura|'Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 23:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that means a lot to me! Any one want a charecter in here?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Awhs, I love the Thank you! <3 [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 00:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) OMG I love this series! keep up the good work, I cant wait to read the second Arc . best series ever -- Starwatcher 15:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you guys!--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 20:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Charecter Applications This is where you can post a charecter to be in the story. Rules and How Make your templete like this: *Name of Cat: *Color of pelt: *Color of eyes: *Personality: *Love life/ mates?- *Death?- *Clan- *Comments- Example: *Name: Fuzzybutt *Color of pelt- Eggplant *Color of eyes- brown *Mates?- Aspenheart *Death- YES!!! KILL FUZZYBUTT OFF NOW!!! wHY ARE THEY STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!????? *Clan- ShadowClan *Comments- Fuzzybutt is mentally insane. Characters *Name of Cat: Cloudkit/Cloudpaw *Color of pelt:White with grey patches *Color of eyes:blue *Personality:Very out going *Love life/ mates?-Nope *Death?-Yep, maybe Raincloud could kill him? *Clan-ShadowClan Comments-I want him to die in the second set if you make one [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever Adding him on Wetty. i think he will die in the last book in the first series. sorry. That's when Raincloud dies but if you want him to die sooner, later, whenever.--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 16:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hm, ok. [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever *Name of Cat: Snowpaw *Color of pelt: Creamish-white. :) *Color of eyes: Blue. *Personality: Snowpaw (Wow, I almost wrote Snow. xD) is a charming young she-apprentice, and loves to learn. However, she is easily discouraged and puts herself down often. *Love life/ mates?- Snowpaw has found no love... yet. :) *Death?- YEAH! >:D *Clan- ThunderClan! *Comments- I can't believe I haven't done this earlier. :) [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 00:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Name of Cat: Songkit (Full name: Songbird) If that's okay with you! *Color of pelt: white *Color of eyes: green *Personality: she is a very lively cat and loves to mess around! Although she can be very serious too and knows exactly how to get her own way! *Love life/ mates?- If you want *Death?- SureClan- ThunderClan *Comments- I didn't know you could do this Ash 'It was an adventure! 18:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC)HollySun *Name of Cat: Wildpaw *Color of pelt: Very dark brown she-cat with a wild flowing tail and darker paws. *Color of eyes: Aquamarine. *Personality: very hyper she-cat who gets in lots of trouble and loves to live up to her name. *Love life/ mates?- yes ... she can have many crushes, but maybe one day she'll find teh right one. *Death?- Yes (maybe tragic - your choice) *Clan- ShadowClan *Comments- don't know what to say lol. 'HiddenSun ' 19:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if you are still accepting, but I'll try.... *Name of Cat: Birdpaw/feather *Color of pelt: cream tabby she-cat *Color of eyes: Blue *Personality: Quiet, shy, and polite, but can be defensive and fierce at times/ *Love life/ mates?- She doesn't fall in love with anybody, and is very stubborn with toms *Death?- Up to you *Clan- RiverClan *Comments? - Don't make the death too sad... *Name of Cat: Hollypaw/frost *Color of pelt: Pale ginger *Color of eyes: Emerald green *Personality: Hollypaw is quiet but not shy. Most of the time she is sweet and kind but when she wants to be she can claw your ears off with her barbed tongue and hurt even the toughest of cats. *Love life/ mates?- She is quite stubborn about not falling in love, but when the right tom comes along, she falls hard and fast. *Death?- You decide *Clan- ??? *Comments- Can I still make a character? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge]]A cat like no other… 10:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Maplefern|'Silverbrook']][[Silver Among the Stars|'This is StarClan?']] 00:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I love this series! It's brilliant - especially the idea of Hawkfrost falling in love! Ash 'It was an adventure! 18:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC)HollySun Thank you!--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 19:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I like the new poll you put up XDDDD Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Thanks, I like it too. XDDDDD 'They can turn into cats' is obviously the best answer......BramblepathNothing is lost forever.... 22:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Awww.... Thanks for the shout out thing...I am a bit of a grammer freak. If I am reading a story on here and a see some spelling errors I am like, okay, I have to fix that or I'll freak out. So I go into edit mode and fix spelling and stuff as I read the story! [[User:Heartsky|'Fireflies]]You would not believe your eyes... 02:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) lol, no problem. I try to give one to everyone who helps me or is super awesome. xD AndI'm glad you do, I'm a horrible editor and I don't use spell check. xD lol, thanks! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 23:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC)